Guardians Scouts and Knights part 2
by Firewalker
Summary: Not good at summeries, so I'll skip


This is my first story, so please be gentle. I know i'm not a good writer, but if you like it or hate it, please send me an e-mail to tell me. I'm sorry that this part is mostly on Slayers, but the next one will have more Sailor Moon in it ok? Well hope you enjoy the story! ^_^ Yes, Thanks to Michi, fixed up almost all the mistakes, you can now decifer what it says! 

A Sailor Moon crossover story.   
Title: Guardins, Scouts and Knights.   
Disclamer: None of these charecters belong to me. 

"FIREBALL" Lina Inverse screamed thrasing her hands up and down in th air, while watching the bandits look horrified. Suddenly, a bright light came and somehow managed to cancell out Lina's fireball. "What is this?" Lina cried, getting angry beacause no one ever did this to the beautiful red haired sorcceress. "You must stop this, Lina Inverse. It is not your true self." A voice said softly, but firmly.   
"Reveak yourself or I'll use my Dragon Slave on you!" Lina screamed, getting scared for the first time in her life.   
"Lina, isn't this a little harsh?" Gourry Gabriev said soothingly.   
"O.K fine, Gourry. Who ever you are, please step out of the bushes." Lina said through clenched teeth.   
"O.K here I am!" said the voice cheerfully.   
"Come OUT! I can't see you!" answered Lina angryly.   
"I'm right here! Look down!'' said a small cat, appearing to have a white galaxy on her multi coloured fur. "I'm Andromeda. I already know who you are, Princess Lina."   
Hearing all this and seeing all this, Lina did what she never did. She fainted.   
************************************************************************   
Meanwhile, in Toyko, Japan   
A girl named Serena Tsukino sleeped fitfully in her bed. She was having a dream about her Mother.   
"Serenity, you must find all of the Knights, Scouts and Guardians. Your Guardians in fact."   
"But Mother, I thought we found all the Scouts," Serenity (Serena) protested, but her Mothers words sank in. "Knights? Guardians? MY Guardians?" Serenity spluttered out.   
"Yes Serenity. The Knights are right under your noses. They will come when they're beloveds are in danger. The Scouts aren't that easy to find. They are in a different timeline, where everyone believes in Magic, Dragons, Bezurkers, Chimara's ect." Quenn Serenity replied.   
"But Mother, BEZURKERS? CHIMARAS? DRAGONS?" Serenity almost screamed. "I think I'm going to die"   
"Serenity, you will succeed. I'll guide you in your dreams, give you and your senshi more powers. I will give you more wisdom and grace"   
"OK fine mom. I'll do it."   
"Good, because right now, your late for school." And with that, Queen Serenity disappeared.   
"YEEEOUUUCCCHHH! Luna, DON'T you ever scratch me again!!" Serena screamed.   
"But I didn't scrath you, Serena. But I will if you don't get up," Luna replied, extending her claws.   
"Ack! I know when I'm defeated. I'll get up." Serena said, "Oh, yes and Luna, call a scout meeting for today ok? Bye!"   
'Hmmmm........Mabye that girl is going to start taking charge like she's supposed to.' Luna thought and walked out of the room.   
************************************************************************   
Meanwhile, whereveer Lina was.........   
"Princess, Princess, PRINCESS!" screamed the small cat, trying to wake up Princess Lina, but with no anvile. "You, there, sir! Fetch me a bucket of water NOW"   
"Who? Me? I won't fetch anything right now, I'm busy, can't you see?" Zelgadis replied, too busy in trying to find out how to make his chimara form shimmer away.   
"Trying to make your chimara form disappear I see? Well that really isn't a problem you know."   
"WHAT? You know how to make my chimara form disaper? Why didn't you say so? How?" Zelgadis demanded.   
"Fetch me some smelling salts, water, and if those don't work then.........."   
'There must be a catch.' Zelgadis thought.   
"A kiss."   
"A kiss? How am I supposed to do that? I can't capture a kiss unless......" Zelgadis trailed off. "NO WAY!! I'm not doing that! Lina will kill ME!!"   
" No she won't. I'll make sure of that. Now get me some water and smelling salts," Andromeda said, firmly.   
"Fine, O.K. I'll do it."   
***A few minutes later***   
"K, I got everything Andromeda," Zelgadis grumbled.   
"Good. Now I'll see if the water works." Andromeda said as she poured water on Lina's head. It didn't work. Zelgadis cursed under his breath while he was watching Andromeda try to wake Lina up with the smelling salts. "What is going to wake up this girl? Zel, kiss her."   
"What? No way! I can't do that!" Zelgadis screamed in frustration.   
"You have to. Rember the promise?" Andromeda replied firmly.   
"Yeah," Zel answered back.   
"Do it." The small cat comanded firmly.   
Zelgadis bent down, closed his eyes preparing himself for the worst. Just then, Lina awoke seeing Zelgadis bending over. She then realized he was going to kiss her and did what her insticnts told her. "FIREBALL! Pervert! I'll teach you a thing or two!" She screamed. "FIREBALL!"   
Each time, her fireballs dissolved from a mysterious source of water. "What the heck happed?" Lina demanded.   
"Don't try Princess Lina. I won't let it happen." The calico cat said. "Don't faint or I'm going to have to wake you up the hard way." She said as she extended her clawes to full length.   
Seeing all this again, Lina fainted for th Second time that day.   
"*Sigh*" Andromeda said sadly. "Oh well, I can now transform you back human form Zelgadis." With that, there was a bright light for a second. Then it disapeared. Standing in place if the former chimara stood a handsome man with bluish-purplish hair, with beautiful, beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a cape with armor and a strange symbol of a planet or moon on his forehead. "I think I've found one of Serenity's Guardians," Andromeda whispered.   
  
  



End file.
